I Killed Everyone He Did, But Backwards and In High Heels
"I Killed Everyone He Did, But Backwards and in High Heels" is the third episode of the first season of CBS All Access' Why Women Kill, and the third episode overall. It was released on August 29, 2019. Synopsis Beth Ann comes up with a scheme to keep Rob away from April but ends up growing closer to her husband's mistress in the process. Simone and Karl try to keep up appearances at a gala but cooler heads do not prevail when Tommy gets jealous. Taylor and Eli run into Jade's former lovers, forcing Taylor to confront the true nature of her feelings.Why Women Kill - I Killed Everyone He Did, But Backwards and in High Heels |S1 E3| 47:16 - CBS All Access Plot Cold Opening Two tango dancers explains the tango and uses it as an example to a love affair where the two dancers are the married couple and that somebody would come and steals the partner. If accepted, consequences befall to the person and death soon after. While they dance, Beth Ann, Rob, April, Simone, Karl, Tommy, Taylor, Eli, and Jade watches them. 1963 When Beth Ann finds out that Rob is planning on spending another night out with April, she visits his office and steals an important document he'd been working on. Guaranteeing that he won't be able to go out with April later on. While Rob frantically calls Beth Ann at home to see if she hasn't found it, April, suddenly with a free night calls her up as well. Despite her efforts to separate her husband and his girlfriend on the side, Beth Ann seems to want to keep April around for herself. 1984 Karl and Simone deal with the former's fake suicide attempt while Simone's affair with Tommy reinvigorates her. Unfortunately, the married couple must attend a gala together. Tommy, who wasn't supposed to be working at the event, decides to do so when he hears Simone will be attending. But, during the course of the night he gets fed up with the little digs Karl's been making at Simone and deliberately spills a dish on him. Simone takes Tommy aside to cool heads and clear the air. 2019 Jade invites Taylor to go clubbing but Eli joins them. In the club, they met Jade's former lovers, Willow and Mischa, both influencers and a couple. However, upon first meet, tensions rise and Taylor doesn't get along with them due to their differences. Willow and Mischa offers Jade to join them in Venice but Taylor disagrees and she gets frustrated on Jade. However, she soon regrets her decision, fearing that she might leave. She eventually admits to him that Jades makes her life easy. Eli is offended that she didn't told him the truth and that she wants Jade to stay. Later on, Jade appears and they both apologize. She decides to join them in Venice and bids goodbye but Eli offers her to stay and decides to join her in their relationship. The three share a kiss. Epilogue The two dancers dance outside the mansion Cast Starring *Lucy Liu as Simone Grove *Ginnifer Goodwin as Beth Ann Stanton *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Taylor Harding *Alexandra Daddario as Jade *Sam Jaeger as Rob Stanton *Sadie Calvano as April *Jack Davenport as Karl Grove *Reid Scott as Eli Cohen Guest Starring *Katie Finneran as Naomi Harte *Alicia Coppola as Sheila Mosconi *Leo Howard as Tommy Harte *Maksim Chmerkovskiy as Male Dancer *Peta Murgatroyd as Female Dancer *Lindsey Kraft as Claire *Odelya Halevi as Willow *Kevin William Paul as Mischa Co-Starring *Carols Barrionuevo as Stranger *Jean St. James as Mimi *Jay Brian Winnick as Barclay *Marcel Nahapetian as Benny Mosconi *Maria Russell as Sandy *Alex Rene as Waiter *David Banks as Bartender Trivia *The episode title parodies the line "Ginger Rogers did everything he did, ...backwards and in high heels" from the 1982 Frank and Ernest cartoon by Bob Thaves. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(10).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_E03_Promo.jpeg Why_Women_Kill_E03_Promo_2.png Why_Women_Kill_E03_Promo_3.png Why_Women_Kill_E03_Promo_4.jpeg Why_Women_Kill_E03_Promo_5.jpeg David burke.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Videos= References Category:Season 1 Episodes